


[FFFF4M] Lewd Monster Girls Ditch A Halloween Party Just To Drain My Balls

by LichTheCreator



Series: Unification Multiverse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Choking, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Daddy Kink, Electricity, Face Slapping, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Gentle Sex, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Harems, Impregnation, Lactation, Monster Girls, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orgy, Personality Swap, Plot Twists, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Unification Multiverse, contest20, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: Due to the "The Multiverse Unification Act" that was set in place 10 years ago, all walks of life are now allowed to visit and/or live on whatever planet they choose, so long as they strictly follow the rules of said planet.Today's story involves you & a friend going to a Halloween house party full of beings from every currently known race in the universe. While you're mingling with the other guests, your friend gets an emergency call from his job and has to leave the party early. As you continue to mingle trying to avoid being the wallflower, 4 girls from the party show an interest in you, mainly the host. The host takes you to her upstairs bedroom for some 1-on-1 time, but as soon as you 2 start to get hot & heavy, the other 3 girls who wanted you come in & interrupt. They all decide to share you in a moment that not only reveals some truths about them, but also some of yours as well...
Series: Unification Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070894
Kudos: 3





	[FFFF4M] Lewd Monster Girls Ditch A Halloween Party Just To Drain My Balls

[FFFF4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [contest20] [Unification Multiverse] [Monster Girls] [Orgy] [Gentle/Dommy Mommy] [Frisky/Extreme FSub] [Gentle/Sadistic/Athletic/Masochistic Sex] [Lots Of Orgasms & Creampies] [Plot Twist] [Good Boy] [Lactation] [Breastfeeding] [Inter-Species Sloppy Toppy] [Ball Milking] [M & F Rimming] [Face Sitting] [Spooning] [Intimate Cuddle Fucking] [Fuck Me Like You Love Me] [Pinning You To The Wall] [Prostate Shocking] [Electric Stimulation] [Amazon Press] [Hitting Splits On The Dick] [I'm Gonna Give You & This Cock A Workout] [Full-Nelson Fucking] [Virginity Loss] [Personality Change] [Choking] [Slapping] [Spitting] [Self-Degradation] [Cervix Penetration] [Cum In My Womb] [Impregnation] [Daddy] [Harem]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

LIST OF CHARACTERS

Thallia: The tender, kind, motherly Gentle FDom Fairy girl (https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Titania)

Ren: The playful, athletic, energetic Aggressive FSub Panda Bear girl (https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Ren_Xiongmao)

Syleris: The ferocious, uncaring, brash Aggressive FDom Harpy girl (https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Thunderbird)

Asha: The shy, quiet, reserved Masochistic FSub Lamia girl (https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Bunyip)

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(Background house party noises)

Thallia: Hello there. Enjoying the party?

-pause-

T: *chuckle* I'm glad you are. There's just something about Halloween parties that give me goosebumps and a tingle up my spine in the best way possible.

T: I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of meeting before, I'd easily remember such a handsome stranger like yourself.

-pause-

T: *chuckle* Well well well! Handsome AND a gentleman! You're certainly quite the catch! No wonder you've had so many people trying to get to know you.

-pause-

T: *chuckle* Well of course! It is my party after all, I think I'd notice when most of my guests are all gathered in one part of my house, talking to just one person. Especially when that one person was so skilled at all of my Halloween games. *chuckle*

T: Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?. Forgive my lack of manners. I'm Thallia, the host of this party and mistress of this mansion. And you are?

-pause-

T: That's such a lovely name. Your parents chose wisely.

-pause-

T: How'd I acquire this mansion? It's been in my family for generations. And believe it or not, this is just the beach house! *chuckle*

-pause-

T: *chuckle* Yes! This mansion is like a tiny shack compared to my actual home! Maybe I can show you it sometime...

-pause-

T: *chuckle* I'd love that. You know, there's just something about you that I can't put my finger on...something that's just so...alluring. Now I see why you had so many people wanting to get to know you...

(Crashing sound)

T: Oh dear, looks like some of the guests can't hold their liquor. You go have fun while I escort them out before they ruin my lovely party.

T: When I'm finished, I'll come find you. I'd really love to continue this conversation...

(Crashing sound)

T: Oh no, they tripped right into the vase display...

(Background house party noises)

Ren: Hey there, cutie! *giggle* Here by yourself?

-pause-

R: Perfect! I was gonna say hi earlier, but you were surrounded by so many party guests! And then I saw you talking to Thallie so I didn't want to be rude and interrupt!

R: You know, even though she's kind and motherly and has big titties, don't count me out! I'll give you and that cock a nice workout!

-pause-

R: *giggle* Yeah, that's just how I am! When I see something I REALLY want, I just go get it!

R: [Seductively] Especially when that something is as yummy-looking at you! *giggle* 

R: I'm Ren, by the way! What's your name?

-pause-

R: Kick-ass name! Your parents were smart for picking that one!

R: So...how ya liking the Halloween party?

-pause-

R: Awesome! Glad you like it! I helped Thallie set this all up! Both our families go WAY back!

R: *moan* I don't know why but there's something about you that's so...erotic. Just being around you makes me feel like I'm in heat but our mating season isn't for another 5 months...

R: You certainly are a special type of human, aren't you...come closer...I wanna test something real quick...

(Passionate kissing)

R: Oh yeah, we're DEFINITELY gonna fuck tonight! *giggle* And it looks like great minds think alike judging from that bulge! *giggle*

(Passionate kissing)

R: How about we blow this party and-

R: [In slight pain] *groan* Not again...shouldn't have eaten those weird bean sprouts before I got here...

R: [In slight pain] Sorry cutie...gotta go real quick...I'll find you after my stomach settles down...

(Background house party noises)

Syleris: Hey. You. Come here. NOW. 

S: Let me get a good look at you.

-pause-

S: Hmm. Don't know why Thal and Ren were all over you, you're nothing special to look at.

S: But this energy coming from you...it feels familiar...but I can't remember where I've encountered it before...

S: Maybe we've met before. What's your name?

-pause-

S: No, we DEFINITELY haven't met. I'd remember a name as stupid sounding as that. *laugh*

S: I'm Syleris, the strongest Harpy in my clan.

-pause-

S: What makes me the strongest? *devious laugh* Glad you asked. Touch my wing.

-pause-

S: Come on, don't be a pussy. [Slightly threatening] Touch. My. Wing.

-pause-

(Electricity sounds)

S: *laugh* I got you good! That shocked look on your face is priceless! *laugh*

S: Pfft, "Shocked". *laugh*

-pause-

S: Oh, quit your crying! It was just a measly 300 volts! Be thankful I wasn't serious and went all out on you.

S: [Seductive] *moan* You know...the more I look at you, the more I see why those 2 were practically eye-fucking you. You're actually pretty fucking hot...for a human anyway.

S: [Seductive] What do you say, handsome? How about we leave this boring excuse for a party and go back to my clan? I know the girls would love to make you the new clan stress reliever...

-pause-

S: [Angry] What is it, Nellis? Can't you see I'm trying to conduct some very-

-pause-

S: They found it? Good, maybe this'll be enough to get Thal off my back about what I owe her...

S: You. Human. Stay here. I have to go secure something. If I don't see you in this exact spot by the time I get back, those 300 volts I gave you are gonna be a breeze compared to what I'll have in store.

(Background house party noises)

(Screaming & whip crack sound)

Asha: Oh no! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know someone was behind me! I thought I felt a death rat crawl by me and just used my tail on instinct to scare it away!

A: I-I didn't mean to hit you, honest! *sigh* [Whispering] You did it again Asha, you idiot...

-pause-

A: No, it's not fine! I always seem to hurt others! Like how I just hurt you with this stupid tail of mine! Or how I can't even get intimate with anyone because my body fluids paralyze others on the spot!

A: [Sad, Whispering] I'll never lose my virginity. Wish I was never born as a Lamia...

-pause-

A: I-It's OK? Really? Oh thank goodness!

A: Wait...you're that human that was talking to Thallia, Ren & Syleris! They REALLY seemed to like you...

A: M-My name? I-It's Asha! What's yours?

-pause-

A: That's such a fitting name for you! I don't know why Syleris said it sounded stupid, I think it sounds awesome...

A: H-How did I know she said that? Well...I was...k-kinda stalking you.

A: B-But it was for a good reason! You had SO many people around you earlier, so I got curious why everyone was gathered around you!

A: And when I noticed Thallia started a conversation with you, I was shocked! She usually NEVER starts the conversation with males, they all seek her 1st!

A: Then Ren & Syleris started talking to you & my curiosity peaked! They both seemed like they couldn't keep their hands off of you!

A: *moan* And looking into your eyes, I can see why...you're so handsome...

A: Wow...feels like I'm getting hot just being by you...you sure are one peculiar human...

A: *gasp* Oh no! Your head's bleeding! I knew you weren't fine! I'll go get something to close that cut! Stay right there!

(Background house party noises)

T: There you are! Glad to see you're still-

T: Oh my! Who did that to you?

-pause-

T: Asha accidentally hit you? If I know Asha, she's probably kicking herself right now over hurting someone. Well...figuratively kicking herself anyway. *chuckle*

T: But this might be perfect, I was going to take you to my room upstairs so that we could have a more...intimate conversation. And I have a healing pool in there, so it's a win-win. Follow me!

(Background house party noises fading out)

(Energy humming)

T: There we go, that cut's starting to heal up nicely.

-pause-

T: Well no, you didn't really HAVE to take off all your clothes to get into the healing pool and I didn't HAVE to join you naked. But does it REALLY matter? It feels good, doesn't it?

T: The warm healing liquid in the pool keeping you nice and relaxed... absolute peace & quiet from the noisy party...the sweet scent of my aphrodisiac filling the air...

T: And a beautiful, curvy and VERY aroused fairy girl right by your side just aching to help you relax even more...

(Passionate kissing)

T: Doesn't that feel good? Your cock definitely seems to think so. *chuckle*

T: *moan* It's so erotic how I can feel it grow longer and harder in my hands...

T: *moan* Yes, that's it...good boy...play with my breasts...squeeze them as hard as you want...

T: Now pinch and pull on my nipples...*moan* there you go...

(Passionate kissing)

T: *squeal* Oh my goodness...I can't believe I'm lactating already...

T: The intense sexual energy I feel coming from you mixed with the aphrodisiac in the air has me in a REAL good mood...

T: You're just staring at my breasts as if you were hypnotized by them...you naughty boy. *chuckle*

T: You know, you can suck on them if you want...

T: *loud moan* Yes...feels so good...you look so cute down there drinking my milk...what a good boy. *moan* Makes me want you to stay down there forever...

T: My milk must taste good the way you're fondling my nipples with your mouth and tongue...*moan* let me taste some of my milk off your tongue...

(Passionate kissing)

T: *moan* I taste so good. *chuckle*

(Passionate kissing, door slamming open)

T: OH MY!

S: There you are, you little shit!

T: Syleris! Asha! Ren! What are you doing here?

S: [Angry] I thought I told you to stay where you were! (Electricity sounds) Now you're gonna learn what happens when you disobey me...

(Punching sound)

R: Chill out, Syl! You're too aggressive!

S: [Angry] You bitch...

A: S-Stop fighting! There's no need to hurt each other!

R: Thank you, Ash. YOU need to calm down Syl, or do you wanna break Thallie's things and owe her EVEN MORE money?

S: [Angry] Tch. Whatever.

R: There we go, now we- *loud moan*

R: W-What's happening? I'm getting so horny all of a sudden...*loud moan*

S: *loud moan* S-Shit, I'm getting so fucking wet so fast...

A: *loud moan* I f-feel so tingly down there...feels so good...

T: [Concerned] Oh dear. Seems like the aphrodisiac & your sexual energy is affecting them as well. I'll hurry and close the door before anyone else at the party gets affected by it.

(Door closing and locking sounds)

T: That's better. Now, since we're all incredibly horny right now, why don't the 5 of us cum our brains out?

S: Are you suggesting...

T: Yes! We're going to have ourselves a good, old-fashioned orgy! *squeal* I haven't had one in many moons, so this should be exciting!

R: OH HELL YEAH!

S: [Slightly annoyed] Are you serious?

A: An o-orgy? I-I don't know...I'm still a virgin...and I wanted my 1st time to be with someone special...

R: Come on, Ash! Isn't he special? I know the size of that dick is pretty special! *laugh*

A: I-It does look good but...*moan* I kinda wanna taste him in another place 1st...

R: *laugh* That's the spirit, Ash! Alright then, let's get this started! Early bird gets the BIG worm!

(Licking, sucking and moaning from Ren)

S: H-Hey! What are you doing? I was gonna suck him 1st!

R: You snooze you lose! *laugh*

(Licking, sucking and moaning from Ren)

T: Asha, would you like to get the balls with me?

A: N-No thank you, I already know where I want to taste him...

T: Alright then. Syleris, I'll take the left, you take the right.

S: [Sarcastic] Wow. Thanks for thinking of lil' ol' me 1st. You're so thoughtful and generous, Thal.

(Licking, sucking and moaning from Ren, Thallia and Syleris)

A: S-Sorry in advance if you can't move...

(Licking, sucking and moaning from Ren, Thallia, Syleris & Asha)

R: Whoa...Ash's eating his ass like a lunatic! Go Ash! *laugh*

S: Wait a minute...Asha's doing WHAT?

R: What? What's wrong?

S: Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you? Asha's body fluids can make any creature paralyzed just by touching them! But he hasn't collapsed at all!

R: Oh...ok. I'm gonna go back to sucking his dick now.

(Licking, sucking and moaning from Ren, Thallia and Asha)

S: What the- Thal, you gotta admit this is weird, right?

T: It IS peculiar...but honestly I'm too horny to care right now. Let's focus on that once all this lust is cleared from our minds.

S: [Deadpan] ...I feel like I'm the only sane one here.

(Licking, sucking and moaning from Ren, Thallia, Syleris & Asha)

R: Fuck, your dick tastes so good...*moan* and I love hearing you moan like a girl! *giggle*

R: You like that stud? How us 4 absolutely gorgeous, horny sluts are all servicing you at the same time?

R: *giggle* Just look at Thallie and Syl lick and suck on those nuts like they're the tastiest treats in the world! Aren't they such talented little ball suckers? Expertly using their mouths to help you build up a nice, big load of cum for you to dump into us...

R: I bet you can't help but feel how Ash is eating your hole like she's been starved for months! I bet her long tongue wiggling all inside there has you on the verge of cumming! *giggle*

R: She hasn't even stopped once OR come up for air this entire time! And her eyes...*moan* I can see she's in total love with your ass!

R: But now it's time to focus on me. Watch as I take this long, fat cock of yours all the way down my throat...

(Sucking, deepthroating & gagging from Ren, Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Thallia and Syleris)

R: *gasping for air* Oh FUCK YES! You actually managed to make me gag! This definitely won't be just a one-time thing between us, handsome...

(Sucking, deepthroating & gagging from Ren, Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Thallia and Syleris)

R: *gasping for air, moan* Syl, you've GOT to try his cock! I'll take your spot and suck on these heavy nuts of his...

(Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Thallia and Ren)

S: So...Ren was going crazy about this dick, huh...let's see what makes it so spec-

(Fast sucking, deepthroating and gagging from Syleris, Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Thallia and Ren)

S: *gasping for air* [Angry] How DARE you use me like a toy? If you value your life, you won't dare do that aga-

(Fast sucking, deepthroating and gagging from Syleris, Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Thallia and Ren)

S: *gasping for air, moan* Fuck...I actually squirted a bit there...

S: Fine. I'll let you continue to fuck my mouth. But watch out, because I WILL get you back for th-

(Fast sucking, deepthroating and gagging from Syleris, Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Thallia and Ren)

T: *moan* Hearing those beast-like groans from him as he fucks Syleris' throat is getting me absolutely soaked...I think it's time for me to fuck that good boy cock...

T: My good boy, instead of fucking Syleris' throat like a pussy, how about you just fuck my actual pussy instead?

-pause-

T: *chuckle* Good boy. Girls, stop servicing him, it's my turn to fuck him now.

R: OK!

A: Aww...and I was just getting to enjoy how his prostate tastes too...

S: *gasping for air* [Angry] What? Why do YOU get to fuck him 1st? He was clearly entranced by me the way he didn't want to leave my mouth! Wait your turn!

T: [Cold] Why? Because 1, this is my mansion. 2, you wouldn't even be interested in stealing him if I hadn't talked to him 1st. And 3, you owe me so much money that you should feel lucky I even let you anywhere near me, let alone in my house.

T: [Cold] Unless that is, you WANT me to tell your Clan Leader Ferena that it was actually YOU who blew so much of your clan's funds?

S: [Reluctant] N-No, Thal, it's fine. I'll back off.

T: [Cold] That's what I thought.

T: [Sweet] Now are you ready, my good boy? Come join me on the bed...

T: [Sweet] There we go...I'll be the little spoon and you be the big spoon. Now stick it in.

(Skin slapping and moaning sounds from Thallia)

T: Doesn't that feel amazing, my good boy? *moan* Slowly sliding it in and out, me grinding on your dick so lovingly...I've got to make sure to treat my special boy so well...

T: That's it, my good boy...*moan* fuck me just like that...*moan* fuck me like you love me...

(Passionate kissing & skin slapping sounds from Thallia)

R: Wow...seeing those 2 slow fuck is so fucking hot...hey Syl, come here.

S: [Slightly annoyed] What do you want now?

(Skin slapping and moaning sounds from Thallia, Passionate kissing from Ren and Syleris)

A: [Sad] Everyone's feeling good with somebody...except me...

T: Don't *moan* feel so bad, my dear Asha. Look, my good boy's opening his cheeks as an invitation for you to keeping eating him out!

A: Y-You really want me to keep eating you? O-OK, Daddy!

T: Daddy, huh? Seems like Asha's taken a liking to you. *chuckle, moan* And so have I. Maybe I can make you call me Mommy...

(Passionate kissing & skin slapping from Thallia, Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Passionate kissing and moaning from Ren and Syleris)

S: Oh, you sneaky slut. *chuckle* You thought you could rub my pussy without me noticing? Have I got a surprise for you Ren...

R: Whoa! I've never had someone hold me upside down like this before!

S: Really? In that case, get ready for 2 more surprises...

(Licking and low electricity sounds from Syleris, Moaning sounds from Ren)

R: *loud moan* Holy shit Syl...I didn't know you could do this...*loud moan*

S: *chuckle* Of course I can! I'm the master of electricity! Sending constant little shocks to your pussy every time I lick and suck on it is nothing for me!

R: Yes, master of electricity! Keep eating me out! *loud moan*

S: Just call me master.

R: Yes, Master! Keeping shocking my pussy, Master! I'm gonna cum!

S: *chuckle* Good girl.

(Passionate kissing & skin slapping from Thallia, Licking, sucking and moaning from Asha, Licking and low electricity sounds from Syleris, Moaning sounds from Ren)

T: *moan* Good boy. You're grinding into all my G-spots so well. *moan* You've got me so close to cumming, let me grind right back at you...

A: I think he's close! Daddy's prostate is tensing up, like it's getting ready for something big to happen!

T: *loud moan* In that case, I'm going to grind the head of your good boy cock as fast as I can!

T: *loud moan* There we go! Be a good boy and cum for me! I already know you held it in for so long, but you don't have to anymore! Just release it all into me!

(Intense moaning from Thallia)

T: [Out of breath] Yes...good boy...you put so much into me...feels like I'm pregnant already...

(Passionate kissing from Thallia)

T: I'll never forget this moment or this orgasm...thank you, my sweet sweet boy.

S: You're done? Good, it's my turn to use him! Out of the way snake girl!

A: Ah!

R: Hey! I was close to cumming!

S: Whoops! Sorry Ren! *laugh*

S: So, you thought you'd get away with fucking my face & not doing as you're told? Nuh uh. It's punishment time for you. Eat my ass.

(Moaning & light electricity sounds from Syleris)

A: Stop it, Syleris! You're hurting him!

R: Actually I don't think it's hurting him! Look!

A: H-He's getting harder?

S: *moan* He is. I'm sending electricity directly to his prostate to stimulate him and *moan* keep him rock fucking hard for me.

S: My goodness, you're a good little mouth slave aren't you...

(Moaning from Syleris)

R: Hey Ash, since that dude didn't go all limp when you were eating his ass, maybe your fluids don't do that anymore! How about we test that out right now? I always wanted to eat you out...

A: I-I don't know, I think he might be a special case...

R: Oh, nonsense! Look, I'll just start by touching you down here and-

(Body hitting the floor)

A: OH NO! REN!

S: Will you 2 shut up? You're *moan* ruining the moment between us! Ugh, whatever. I was done with you eating my ass anyway.

(Body hitting a wall)

S: Bet you never been picked up and pinned to the wall like this, huh? Now it's time you get some REAL fucking done to you!

(Skin slapping, moaning and light electricity sounds from Syleris)

S: How's this? Being held down and used like a sex toy while an *moan* electrical current circulates through your dick, balls and prostate?

S: I made the current very low because I don't wanna *moan* break my toy just yet. I wanna enjoy this dick for as long as I want...

(Skin slapping, moaning and light electricity sounds from Syleris)

A: [Worried] Ren, are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...

T: *chuckle* Asha, there's no need to be worried! You forget, my spit can heal people.

T: All I have to do is kiss her and...

(Passionate kissing from Thallia & Ren)

S: Don't look at those 2 kissing, look at me. All you need to focus on is *moan* making sure I cum on this cock. 

S: I wanna see the look in your eyes when you cum. I love looking at that intoxicating mixture of fright and pleasure on human male's faces as they shoot out their cum through electric stimulation!

S: And I know just the best position for that!

(Body slamming on the ground)

S: *moan* This is it! The Amazon position! Seeing a male on their back with their legs high in the air while being used & moaning like a good little bitch is such a fucking turn on!

(Skin slapping, moaning and light electricity sounds from Syleris)

A: Um...Thallia? I-I think Ren's up now...y-you don't have to keep kissing her...

T: Asha dear, please don't ruin the moment.

R: Yeah Ash, hush! We got a good thing going on here!

(Passionate kissing from Thallia & Ren)

A: O-Oh dear...the way they kiss...it's so lewd...*moan* I'd like to try that with Daddy...

(Skin slapping, moaning and light electricity sounds from Syleris)

S: *loud moan* You're about to cum, aren't you? I can feel you throbbing!

S: Yes, there we go! That's the expression! That's what I wanted to me! That twisted expression of pain and pleasure! Fuck, that's so fucking hot!

S: I'm already close too! Cum in me! You better flood my cunt with all that seed deep inside when I cum! Do it! Do it now!

(Intense moaning and electricity sounds from Syleris)

S: [Out-of breath] Oh FUCK YES...I came so hard that I can barely see anything...That was AMAZING...I'm definitely taking you back to the clan as our new sex pet...

(Punching sound)

R: Dammit, Syl! You electrocuted him to death! 

R: Fuck...and he had such a good human dick too...

-pause-

R: What the...

A: He's still alive after being electrocuted by Syleris?

T: It appears so...and he's still absolutely rock hard. Amazing...

S: H-He can't be human...what is he...

R: He's a lucky man, that's what he is! For surviving your attack on him and for being able to fuck ME next! *laugh*

R: Are you ready, stud? Because I'm about to-

(Skin slapping and loud moaning sounds from Ren)

T: Oh my...he's just picked Ren up, put her into a full-nelson hold & started jackhammering hard into her...

A: B-But how? It looked like he was dead just now...

T: My guess is due to Syleris' electricity keeping him alive somehow...

(Skin slapping and loud moaning sounds from Ren)

R: Oh my God, I've never been fucked this hard before! *moan* Fuck, my pussy's feeling numb already...

R: *loud moan* I bet you like making me moan like how you did when I was giving you head! *laugh* 

R: *moan* But how...how are you doing this? A normal human would've died from everything you've been through...

R: *loud moan* Oh, who cares? Kiss me!

(Passionate kissing and skin slapping sounds from Ren)

S: Fuck, this is getting me wet...hey Thal, instead of watching those 2 fuck like animals, how 'bout we out stage them?

T: [Cold] I'll gladly fuck you once you pay me back the money you owe.

A: H-How about me? I'm game...

S: [Cold] I'll gladly fuck you once your pussy stops paralyzing everyone.

A: *disappointed sigh*

(Skin slapping and loud moaning sounds from Ren)

R: *moan* Hey stud, how about you lie down & let me do all the work? I got something I'd love to show you.

-pause-

(Skin slapping and loud moaning sounds from Ren)

R: How's that? You like how my bubble butt bounces on that big dick? And I bet you REALLY love how I'm also doing the splits on it, huh?

R: Every being I've fucked has cum quickly from this! I told you that I'd *moan* give you and your dick a workout! *laugh* And I never *moan* break any guarantees! 

(Faster skin slapping and loud moaning from Ren)

R: *loud moan* Oh my God! The way you're gripping my thighs and slamming me on that big burly dick is SO. FUCKING. GOOD! *loud moan*

R: I was already REALLY warmed up because of Syl & Thallie, but this deep dicking is gonna make me cum so fucking quick! *loud moan*

(Fast skin slapping and loud moaning from Ren)

R: Yes...oh God yes....*moan* I can't take it...I'm gonna cum so much...I hope I don't crush your cock...My pussy gets INSANELY tight when I cum! *laugh, loud moan*

R: Here it comes...cum with me! Cum with me, cum with me, cum with me, cum with me!

(Intense moaning from Ren)

R: [Out-of-breath] Holy shit dude...I could feel all your cum just shoot out the instant my pussy got really tight...you definitely drained your balls into me! *laugh, moan*

R: [Out-of-breath] Good job, stud...I can tell my walls are totally painted white...I wonder how your cum tastes...

(Licking and slurping sounds from Ren)

R: Fuck that's delicious...[Surprised] Whoa dude, you're STILL hard?

T: Oh my...

S: How in the...

A: Amazing...

S: OK, you CAN'T be human! The human males I've fucked can only go one round before collapsing in exhaustion! And you've cum 3 times tonight WHILE getting shocked by me!

S: Tell us what you REALLY are! RIGHT! NOW! 

-pause-

ALL: YOU'RE HALF INCUBUS?

S: THAT'S why your energy felt so familiar! I had to fuck an incubus once to get some secret information! And the sex was just as good, too...

R: That explains why I was so drawn to you during the party... 

T: And you can't control your seduction powers yet? Well, it'd be rude of us to leave you hard like this. But maybe a virgin can calm that cock down...are you ready, Asha?

A: M-My 1st time's gonna be with a i-incubus?

T: Half-incubus. If you don't want to, it's OK. Right, my good boy?

-pause-

T: See? Even he says it's totally fine if you don't want it.

A: Um...I actually DO want it! Seeing Daddy make you all cum...giving you those faces of ecstasy...I want that...I want it so bad...

A: W-Will you give me the same expression on my face, Daddy?

-pause-

A: OK then...I'm ready. You don't have to go slow, we don't have hymens like human women do. Just pound it into me, Daddy.

(Fast skin slapping and moaning from Asha)

A: Yes, Daddy! *moan* Just like that! You like how my virgin pussy just sucked that cock in so easily?

A: I got so wet from licking your prostate and *moan* seeing you fuck the other 3 that I felt like I was going to cum at the slightest touch! But I didn't because I wanted to save my 1st orgasm for you, Daddy!

A: *loud moan* I can't believe I'm gonna cum already just from a few strokes of this long, fat daddy dick! I'm cumming!

(Intense moaning from Asha)

A: Wow...my 1st time cumming from sex...that was the fastest I've ever came...

A: Keep going, Daddy! You don't have to stop when I cum! Keep using me and my holes as your sexual outlet! Keep fucking me while I'm in the middle of an orgasm! Mess me up however you want! Use me like a fuck toy until you cum deep inside!

(Fast skin slapping & moaning from Asha)

(Face slapping sounds)

A: That's it! Slap me! Use me as your stress reliever! Take ALL your anger out on me and my pussy, Daddy!

(Fast skin slapping, face slapping and moaning sounds from Asha)

A: Oh no, Daddy's making me cum again! Keep fucking me while I cum, Daddy! Keep fucking me while I cum!

(Intense moaning and fast skin slapping sounds from Asha)

A: That's it, Daddy! Let the tightness of my soft, slutty pussy milk ALL that cum out! Just cum whenever you want! I'll catch it all in my worthless excuse for a cunt!

(Fast skin slapping and choking sounds from Asha)

A: [Straining] Yes...I love how Daddy chokes me...*loud moan* and I love that you spit in my mouth...keep treating me like the disgusting worthless whore that I am...

A: [Straining] No one likes a Lamia girl...especially one as shy...and timid...and stupid like me...it's an honor for Daddy to use me as a cocksleeve...much less even look at me...

(Fast skin slapping & moaning sounds from Asha)

R: *moan* Holy shit...I didn't know lil' Ash was such a submissive slut like that... 

S: The way he's driving his hips hard into her while choking her and sucking on her long tongue...*moan* maybe I should've told him to do that to me when I was fucking him...

T: Personally I'm not into submissive sex, but I have to admit seeing Asha other than mousey & apologetic is a sight to see...

(Fast skin slapping & moaning sounds from Asha)

A: *loud moan* Daddy just shoved his dick all the way to my womb! Does Daddy want to impregnate his good girl that badly? Is he about to coat my guts with that half-demon baby batter? Have it possess my eggs & force me to give birth to his unholy spawn?

A: *loud moan* I'd love that, Daddy! Turn me into a Mommy, Daddy! I want to start a family with you! My family's rich, so you don't have to worry about money! I'll buy you anything you want! Nothing is off-limits as long as it's for Daddy! Just cum in me! Cum inside me and it's all yours! Empty those nuts directly into my womb!

(Intense moaning from Asha)

A: *moan* Fuck...you're still shooting your cum...you really saved the biggest load just for me...look at my stomach...it's bulging out so much like I'm already pregnant...this has gotta be the biggest cumshot EVER...*moan*

R: Holy shit, Ash! I'm so jealous! Let me feel your stomach!

A: Don't push on it! I want to keep every single drop Daddy pumped into me! I really want his babies...

S: [Angry] Hey, why didn't you shoot that much into me? I want a do-over!

T: No do-overs! His dick's finally starting to get soft. Let him rest. He certainly deserves it! *chuckle*

T: So...you can see that all 4 of us want you. Now's your time to choose. Who will it be?

T: You COULD pick me and we can have soft, sensual love that'll make every single one of your senses come alive! And to be honest, I hope you DO pick me! I've grown quite fond of my good boy...

S: No! Pick me! I know you loved getting electrically stimulated while getting fucked! No other girl could make you feel good in 3 places at once like I did! Plus once I bring you back to my clan, you'll have so much wet, tight Harpy pussy to fuck that you'll go crazy!

R: How about me? I made you cum the fastest out of all of us so you know my pussy's the best! And you saw how flexible I am! There's SO many positions we haven't tried yet that'll keep your head spinning and keep THAT head spitting! *laugh*

A: Please Daddy! PLEASE let me go back home with you! Not only am I rich, I can also cook & clean for you! And whenever you want my holes, you can just take them no matter what I'm doing! With no hesitation or objections!

A: Please Daddy, please choose me! I love your cock! I love YOU! I so desperately want to be your live-in free-use fuck toy!

S: Whoa...he fucked Asha so good her entire personality changed!

R: Well, that IS what happens when you finally have good sex. You never wanna let it escape from you! *laugh*

S: You're right! Hey you! Forget my previous offer, I'll move in with you too! That dick is too good to share with the clan, so you better have some room for me at your place!

A: [Needy] No! Daddy only wants MY holes, right Daddy?

R: Actually, that sounds pretty fun! Count me in! You were a fun fuck & the way you did it to Asha looked so fucking hot! I wanna get dominated like that too!

A: [Needy] Stay away! Was my pussy not good enough, Daddy? I-I can be aggressive too! I can be a bad girl for you...

T: *chuckles* Well, I can't move in because I actually have responsibilities. But I CAN use a portal and swing by a couple times a week.

A: *angry pouting*

R: *laugh* Don't feel so bad, Ash! It's not like we can fuck him 24/7! We'll let you get a crack at him!

S: Yeah, Asha! I'll let you enjoy my sloppy seconds! *laugh*

A: Oh no you don't! I'm going to be giving you MY sloppy seconds!

S: [Angry] Why you...

T: *chuckle* Seems like you've got yourself a harem now, my good boy. Life's going to be VERY exciting for you from now on...

R: It sure is! *laugh*

S: Of course it'll be exciting for him, I'll be in it after all.

A: And I'll be there too! Servicing Daddy any way that he wants!

T: Looks like congratulations are in order, my good boy!

ALL 4: Hope you can handle us! *laugh*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
